


The Experiment

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Experimentation, Explicit Language, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Female Harry Potter, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Rimming, Slapping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Truth, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: The Weasley twins did an experiment on Harry before school started. The twins had made Harry into a girl! The only way to change back is to have sex with ten males. Along the way, Harry and Severus wants each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written an Harry Potter story.

\--------

Harry Potter was moaning. Albus Dumbledore has her on his cock as he has his hands on her breasts while he thrusted up inside her. 

Harry was riding him. The two were doing it one day inside the headmaster office. It was the day before the start of a new school year.

He should had never listened to the Weasley twins. The experiment they did on him had turned him into a girl and the only way to change back was to have sex with ten different males.

Harry was pissed. He was now the exact replica of his mum. He had came in here to give an explanation to Albus Dumbledore but instead, he was now having sex with the headmaster.

Which it isn't bad at all, considering the headmaster has so much stamina. It wasn't forbidden between teacher/student, as long as the student was seventeen. 

Harry figured out that Dumbledore must have spoken with Mr. Weasley before he had came there. Harry was bouncing rapidly on top of headmaster Dumbledore as she was close to coming.

She moans as she felt Dumbledore kisses her shoulder as he kneaded her beasts. It felt so good that she didn't want to stop.

Albus squeezes her breasts as he pinches her nipples, making her scream. As Harry went up, she felt Albus thrusted into her making her moan and cum right there.

Harry was panting slightly as she slowly gets up and turns toward the headmaster. Albus licks his lips at the naked sight of her.

"I want to suck and fuck you're cunt next, Harry," Albus said huskily.

Harry nodded slowly as she was still horny. It was her first sex of being a girl. "Um, sir, will you announce it tomorrow at the feast about my…. change?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded as he brought one of his hand to hold her breast in place. Harry moans as he moves his hand before slapping it.

She sat at the desk before widening her legs open. Albus stood up as he looms over at the wanton girl before him. He licks his lips as he bent forward before taking one of the whole breast in his mouth and suckling on it.

Harry cried out in pleasure as she looks at the headmaster who was happily suckling at her breast. The headmaster really loves breasts, there's no doubt about it. 

"S-Sir, if you keep on d-doing that…" Harry stammers.

Albus stopped as Harry groans in disappointment. Albus didn't say anything as he slowly went down before diving into on licking her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cries as soon as she felt his tongue on her. It was going to be a long night indeed.

\--------

The next day, rumors were spreading like wildfire that Harry Potter has turned into a girl.

Hermione Granger stared at Ron Weasley who was across from her at the dining table. 

"What?" Ron Weasley asked annoyed. Hermione have been staring at him angrily the whole entire train ride until they got there.

"What did you're brothers do to Harry?" She asked.

"Nothing!"

"Lavender told me what you told her on the train," Hermione explained.

Ron swore. That was the last time he spoke with that bitch. "It's nothing," he lies shaking his head.

Hermione was about to say something but there was suddenly wolf whistling coming from the entrance as Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Hey guys," a voice said suddenly startling Hermione as the two look behind her.

"Hey Harry," Ron said slowly as he didn't looked at Hermione.

"Wow Harry! You're one hot babe!" A voice exclaims.

Harry blushes in embarrassment as she sat beside Hermione. "You better tell me everything later!" Hermione snapped at both Ron and Harry.

\---------

As soon as Albus sat down back to his chair, the feast continued as he felt a hand on his thigh. Albus turns to look at Severus Snape.

"I know you, Albus. Have you done it with her?" Severus asked quietly.

"Last night," Albus replied. "The Weasley twins did a good experiment this time," he said.

Severus snorted. "Or you were one horny headmaster," he said as Albus chuckled. "You should have invited me," he added.

"You were busy, weren't you?" Albus asked.

"Mmm, Minerva was a good fuck. I do want Miss Potter to be mine, though," Severus said as he took out his hand.

"You do realize that he will become male again, right?" Albus asked.

"I don't care," Severus replied shaking his head as Albus didn't say anything.

\---------

"I want to fuck you, Potter," Seamus Finnigan said suddenly who was across from her.

"Errr…."

"There's children nearby us, Seamus!" Hermione hissed.

"What? I can't helped myself!" Seamus exclaims. "Potter here is really one hot babe," he said.

"How about we talk about something else?" Ginny Weasley suggested as she was sitting in the other side of Ron. "Like: how about Professor Snape taking over as headmaster soon?" She asked.

"it's going to be more horrible," Neville Longbottom said as he was beside Harry.

"You should have let him rut in jail, Harry," Seamus said making a disgusted face.

Harry sighed as she looks upward to where the teacher's were sitting. She stares at Severus Snape who was talking quietly with Albus Dumbledore.

"Handsome, isn't he?" Hermione asked quietly but yet a bit loud for Harry to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry replied with a huff.

"He changed since the war, Harry. He seems at peace now," Hermione replied.

Harry didn't say anything but she quickly turns as Severus caught her looking. "I still don't know what you're talking about," she lies.

Hermione laughed. "Whatever you say, Harry. By the way, how does it feel to be like a girl?" She asked curiously.

"It feels….different, really," Harry replied honestly.

"No surprise there," Hermione said with a small smile as the two friends went back to the feast and started eating again. 

\-------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Horace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 19 kudos so far! I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> \--------

"Oh yes, oh fuck yes….!" Harry was moaning as she was enjoying another sexual escapade. However this time, it was with Professor Horace Slughorn.

It was after Double Potions and the last class of the day. Harry was naked as she has her back on top of the desk and her legs wide open as Horace has his cock out from his pants.

Horace was fully clothed but his pants was open and pushed down with his underwear, revealing his large cock. He has his cock inside Harry's pussy as he was slowly giving in a rhythm of thrusting.

Every time he thrusts, Harry's breasts would bounced. Horace didn't know what size they were, but they were much bigger than any of the witches that he had seen here at Hogwarts.

Harry began to beg for him to move faster and harder. Horace obliged her request and pretry soon the desk was creaking loudly from his thrusting.

"Fuck yes, fuck!" 

Harry was in so much pleasure that she didn't care that it was Horace who was pleasuring her. Harry shouted out as she came on Horace cock.

She moans in satisfaction as she felt Horace own cum inside of her. She panted slightly as Horace slumped down on her as his breathing was still erratic from his thrustings.

She moans as she felt Horace kneads her breasts. "Do you know what size they're yet?" Horace asked curiously.

"No not yet," Harry replies, she wears a lose bra that doesn't fully fit with her breasts. She gasped after she felt Horace squeeze one of them.

"It's a shame, really. It's so huge," he mutters before letting go off Harry. He stood up as Harry slowly looks up at him. He conjure a chair as he takes out the rest of his clothing before sitting on the chair.

Harry licks her lips as she stood up fully as Horace widens his legs and showing her his cock. It was getting hard again.

"You know what to do," Horace said.

Harry nodded as she went towards to him. She knelt down as she grabs his cock with her fist and began to stroke up and down.

Horace groans at the pleasure as he was looking down at her to see what she would next. She licks her lips as she stuck out her tongue before tasting the mushroom head that was in front of her.

Horace moans as Harry began to lick the cock like a lollipop. Horace put his hand on top of her head. This was pure pleasure and he didn't want it to stop. He shouted out loud as he felt Harry swallowing him. "Fuck….!" This bitch was going to be the death of him by the end of the school year.

\-------

Harry was satisfied as she slowly left the classroom without being seen. She was a bit limping but she could make it to Gryffindor Tower. 

As she turns the corner, she almost bumped into Severus Snape. "Miss Potter, I suggest you look where you're walking," he said.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry mutters as she got out off his way.

Severus grabs her before Harry was able to leave his sight. "Why are you still down here if Professor Slughorn class has been over?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He needed to talk to me about something," Harry lied.

Severus frowns as he stares at her. Her clothes were a bit winkled and her hair wasn't straight. "You're lying," he said.

Before Harry could say anything, a voice interrupted her. "Severus, is something the matter?" Horace Slughorn asked as he had come out from his classroom to see what was going on.

"I was just giving Potter here a detention," Severus said letting go off her. Harry was about to protest but the glare from Severus made her stop. "Meet me in the headmaster office tomorrow night," he said.

"I don't think that's necessary, Severus," Horace said.

"I think it is, Horace. You may go now," Severus said as Harry nodded. "I'll send one of my Slytherin students a note to you for the password," he added before Harry was out off sight.

\---------

When Harry got inside the common room of Gryffindor, he found Hermione sitting on the couch by herself as she reads a book.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat next to her.

Hermione looks up from what she was reading and gasped. "Harry! What happened to you?" She asked.

"Did Ron told you about the experiment?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded as her face turns into realization making her blush in embarrassment. "You were having sex?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"With who?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Professor Slughorn," Harry replies without hesitation.

"Harry!"

"What?! I have to if I want to change back into a guy," Harry said as Hermione sighed. There was silence between the two for a moment before Harry spoke again. "I need you're help, Hermione," he added.

"Whatever for?" 

"I need you to help me buy a bra that's fitted for me," Harry said.

"Well, at least it's Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Hermione said.

Harry nodded as Ron Weasley entered the room. "Harry, did you do anything to Professor Slughorn?" He asked.

"No?" Harry lies.

"Mate, I just saw Headmaster Snape snapping at Professor Slughorn about you," Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, I was walking near Professor Slughorn's classroom when I heard shouting. It was pretty intense when I peeked," Ron said.

"Harry…"

"Hey, I have nothing to do with this!" Harry exclaims.

"Well, that git was saying you're name," Ron said with a shrug.

Harry sighed and he was about to say something when Ginny walked up to them. "Guess what I heard?" She said as she sat beside Hermione.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy wants to do a threesome with you, Harry," Ginny said.

Harry paled at the thought. "Where'd you heard that?" Hermione asked.

"He told Dean and I when he saw us walking here," Ginny explained.

"I wish this never happened to me," Harry muttered which was half-truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Sorry about any grammar issues. I don't have beta so my work is my own. I was going to put this up tomorrow since it's 4th of July, but some of you may be busy and I decided to put this up a day early. 
> 
> I'll write the next chapter up and hopefully it should be up by the end of the week. 
> 
> Happy 4th of July, everyone!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out more about the experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!!!
> 
> Wow, thank you again for the 34 kudos!!! I hope all of you had an enjoyable 4th of July! Here is the next chapter that you've been waiting.
> 
> \--------

"Really?" Severus Snape asked intrigued as he was talking with Arthur Weasley.

"The experiment has been used before. However the victim was able to stay as a girl because she didn't have sex with ten males. Eventually she gotten married one day," Arthur explained as he was inside the headmaster's office while the students were in Hogsmeade.

"Does Miss Potter know?" Severus asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Molly and I are going to explain it to her tonight," he said.

Severus sighed as he was hoping to have a sexual encounter with her tonight. "She should be in Hogsmeade with her friends," he said.

"I'll go get her," Arthur said eagerly.

"No. I'll get one of my Slytherin students," Severus replied as he didn't liked the tone of Arthur.

\---------

Harry was moaning as Hermione Granger was sucking her breasts inside the women fitting room. It was warded with silencing and locking charms so that nobody could bother them.

Harry was close to coming undone as Hermione also has her fingers inside her pussy as she thrusts them in and out within a speed.

Harry put her hand on top of Hermione's head and she pushes her face more toward the breast that she was sucking. She gasped as Hermione took the whole breast more deeper.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Harry cries and she came with a loud groan as Hermione felt her cum on her fingers that she have been using.

Hermione let go off the breast that she was sucking as Harry let go off her head. She took out her fingers as Harry made a disappointing whimper.

She looks at the fingers and saw that it was dripping with cum. She licked her lips as she put the fingers inside her mouth and suckled on them, tasting Harry's cum.

Harry moans at the sight as Hermione let go off the fingers with a 'pop.' "Well, that was interesting," she said as she looks at Harry.

"You surprise me, Hermione Granger," Harry replies shaking her head.

"I know girl and girl doesn't work on the experiment, but who cares, right? Haven't you have any fantasies about Ron?" Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't lie about that as he indeed have fantasies about her best friend. "We should do this again when I'm male again," he said.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we now know you're breast size," she said as the two of them got dressed.

"It's no wonder that everyone likes my breasts," she said as she lifted her cups and she let them go down making both jiggle.

"But do you really want to go back as a male? Once you do, you can't change back," Hermione said.

"Is that really possible? To stay as a girl?" Harry asked surprised.

The two finished dressing as Hermione went out first so that she could lift the silencing and locking charms that was put into place.

"I think I read it somewhere about a story but I am not sure where," Hermione said frowning as Harry was paying.

"I knew I'll find you here, Potter," a voice said from behind with a sneer.

The two friends turned around and saw Malfoy with his gang of cronies. "Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry asked angrily.

"My godfather wants to see you, Potter," he said.

"What about?" Harry asked intrigued as he wasn't supposed to meet him until tonight.

Draco shrugged. "He didn't say, really. He just summoned me in his office while he was fucking someone," he said.

Draco's cronies laughed as Hermione and Harry stared at him shocked. "Who was he fucking?" Harry asked.

"Someone in Slytherin," Draco replied. "The password is: Lemon Pop," he added.

"Harry…" Hermione began as Harry shook her head.

"I'll see you later with Ron," Harry said and she left without another turn or word to the group.

\-----------

Once she got into the entrance of the office, she stood outside for a moment debating if she should knock or not.

She could hear a bit of moaning in the other side and didn't want to interrupt the two. She was beginning to get a bit jealous until a voice said: "Hello Harry."

Harry turns to her side and saw Arthur Weasley standing there with a smile. "Mr. Weasley! What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"For you, actually," Arthur replied as he opens the door in front of them without hesitation.

Harry stares at him surprised as she could hear the moaning more louder now. She went after Arthur who was staring at the scene in front of him.

Harry looks and saw that Severus Snape was thrusting inside of the unknown Slytherin girl. The girl was naked and was on top of the desk with her legs wide opened.

Severus had his cock inside her pussy as he had both of his hands on top of her breasts. He wasn't naked but his pants and underwear were down to where his cock was exposed.

Harry fidgeted as she was beginning to get horny. She looked to where Arthur was standing and saw that he had taken his cock out to masturbate.

She licked her lips at the sight as she wanted to go down on her knees and suck him off. Suddenly there was a shout and a grunt as Harry turns and saw the couple coming undone.

Severus was slightly panting as he pulls out from her making her winced in pain. "Get dressed, we have company," he said as he pulls his clothing up. He turns to look at Harry who was staring at his cock in awe.

The girl turns and gasped at the two uninvited guests. She quickly covers herself up as she turns to look at Severus. "If you weren't the headmaster, I would have hexed you!" The girl exclaimed with a sneer.

Severus snorted as he heard a small grunt coming from Arthur. "You were the one who came onto me, stupid girl. I have the memories if you want to take this to court," he said as he watches her dressed.

"I am not an exhibitionist!" The girl hissed.

Severus shrugged. "You were a good fuck, nothing more. My eyes is on someone else," he said as he looks back at Harry.

The girl growled in annoyance as she was fully dressed. She glared at Severus before storming out but not before sneering angrily at Harry as she left the office.

"Arthur, put that away now. We are here on official business," Severus said as he looks at Harry who stared right back.

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Did you guys liked the chapter? I'm writing the fourth chapter right now and it should be up hopefully on Sunday. If I have any grammar issues, I'm sorry about that since I don't have beta. I just write my chapter and then post it up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets with the Weasley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Wow, 58 kudos!!! Thanks for all the kudos, you guys! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> \--------

"Oh shit, oh fuck!" Harry cries as she was down on all fours on the bed, naked as she was being pounded from behind by Arthur Weasley.

As soon as the meeting was over, the two have apparated away and as soon as they were inside the house, Arthur wasted no time by kissing Harry.

The bed was creaking against the wall with the pounding of Arthur. The two were the only ones in the house right now. If anyone were to come in the house, he/she would be able to hear the creaking.

Arthur held onto Harry's hips tightly as he knew for sure that it would be bruised right after. It was the slapping of skin against skin as neither of the two heard someone flooing inside the house.

"Yes Arthur! I want you're big, fucking cock!" Harry exclaims as she pushes back.

Arthur moans. "Call me 'daddy,' baby," he said licking his lips.

"Please daddy, please!" Harry begs.

Arthur grunted as soon as Harry said it. The two were so into the sex that neither heard the door opening to the room as the person took off his clothes and started masturbating.

"Daddy! Please, harder, faster!" Harry begs again.

Arthur obeyed her commands as he sped up his pounding. Sweat began to go down on Arthur's face as he didn't mind it one bit. Pretty soon the two were shouting out as Arthur spilled his seed inside Harry.

"Oh fuck," Arthur mutters as Harry moans in satisfaction. Arthur kisses her sweaty back but he heard a quiet moan that didn't came from neither of them. Harry was still slumped down on the bed as Arthur held her with his cock inside her ass.

Arthur turns towards the door and saw his eldest son with a satisfying grin on his face as he had his cock out. "When did you got home, Bill?" Arthur asked as Harry turns sharply to look at him.

"Bill!" She squeaked as she couldn't do anything to hide herself. She looks and saw that his cock was dripping from cum. "Did you just came?" She asked.

"That was a very hot scene and a good thing mum isn't here yet as I just got home ," Bill replied as he looks at Arthur. "I want to fuck her next, dad," he said.

Arthur nodded as he pulls out off Harry. Harry whimpered at the loss of the cock. "Go for it, son," he said as he went in front of Harry.

Harry licked her lips as she watches Arthur stroke his cock for a bit. Harry slowly got on all fours again and she opens her mouth for Arthur to put it inside. She heard Arthur moaned when she licked the mushroom head before taking it whole.

He shouted out as he put his hand on top of Harry's head. Harry was so busy on sucking Arthur that she had forgotten about Bill. She moans as she felt Bill's cock entering her for the first time.

"She's so fucking tight, dad," Bill said as Arthur just moans. Bill held onto Harry's hips as she sucks his father. He was fully inside of her as Bill could hear moaning coming from Harry.

He began thrusting in and out off Harry who took Arthur's cock deeper and started sucking more faster. Pretty soon, the whole bed was creaking and shaking with Bill's pounding.

Bill moved his hands from Harry's hips and onto her large breasts. Harry moans as Bill left his hands there as he kneaded those tits. 

It was Arthur who had came first as Harry drank all of his cum. Arthur panted slightly but before he took out his cock, he leans towards Bill as Bill met with him half way and the two kissed.

It was so erotic that Harry wanted to see the two of them kissing but she couldn't. She felt Bill squeezing her tits as he kisses Arthur. 

Harry almost came right there but Arthur suddenly stopped the kiss and he took out his cock from Harry's mouth. Bill resumed his pounding as Harry started to shout out.

"Oh fuck! Harder Bill, faster!" She begs.

Arthur slumped down on the bed and he was about to reach forward and pet Harry on the head when he heard the door opening.

"Arthur, dearest!" The voice belonging to none other than Molly Weasley came out.

"Fuck!" Arthur swore as he quickly found his wand on the bed. Bill didn't stopped pounding as he watches his father do a silencing charm and then doing a spell on himself for his clothes to appear.

Harry was too lost in pleasure as she couldn't stop to look at Arthur. "Yes, yes, yes….!" She chanted.

"Finish her quickly, I'll distract Molly," Arthur said to Bill who nodded. Arthur watches Bill pounding into Harry for a moment before he left to go see Molly.

"Be as loud as you want, Harry. No one can you hear now," Bill said as Harry moans.

\----------

"Welcome home, love," Arthur said smiling as he saw her in the kitchen. "Where's Fred and George?" He asked.

"Out in the shed, putting away stuff," Molly replied as Arthur went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed you, Molly," Arthur said slowly as he leans down to kiss her on the neck.

"A-Arthur, it's only been a few hours," Molly replied as she moans when she saw Arthur cupped her breasts.

"I want these though," Arthur said huskily. Even though he had just had sex with Harry, he was already growing hard after watching Bill pounding into Harry when he left.

"We can't, not now. Harry is here, isn't here?" Molly asked nervously.

"So? Don't you want it? I know you have a voyeurism kink," Arthur said softly.

Molly groans as Arthur put his hands lower. Before Arthur could do anything else, they were interrupted by Fred and George.

"It was you're own damn fault, Fred!" George exclaims.

"As if! I was just following your instructions!" Fred replied.

Arthur sighed as he immediately let go off Molly. Molly was about to scold at the twins when a voice interrupted them.

"Dad, I showed Harry where he'll be sleeping tonight," Bill said smiling.

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Charlie's room, that's where I'll be sleeping also," Bill said and nobody saw the blush forming on Harry's face.

"Alright you lot. Let's get supper ready. Harry, just sit on the table and don't do anything," Molly said as Harry nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? I hope it wasn't too out of character. I'm writing the next chapter right now and hopefully it should be up next week.
> 
> If there were any grammar issues, sorry about that. I don't have beta to double check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets his answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Wow! 95 kudos! I wasn't expecting that! I'm sorry for the wait guys. This chapter was giving me a bit hard time to write and real life took me from writing.
> 
> I might update once a week possibly. So enough blabbering, onto the chapter!
> 
> \--------

Dinner was off to a good start. Arthur and the Weasley twins were about to tell Harry more on the experiment when Arthur suddenly gotten an patronus from the Ministry of Magic.

Arthur sighed as he looks at Harry before staring at the twins. "You two, don't say anything until tomorrow," he said.

"We won't," Fred and George said in unison.

Arthur frowns but didn't said anything as he bid farewell to his family and to Harry.

\------

To Harry's surprisement, the twins actually didn't say anything to her about the experiment. That made her worried. Later that night, Bill decided to comfort her by caressing her everywhere. He had made her come twice that night, which she didn't minded.

It was until noon on that Sunday when Arthur had woken up from his sleep that they had decided to speak about the experiment. They all sat at the dining table as Molly made them a light lunch.

As they began talking about the experiment, Harry's eyes grew wider and he gaped at Arthur. "Seriously? Exchange of Passion?" She asked.

Arthur nodded as he looks at Fred and George. "The title had been torn from the old Latin book they had aquired earlier. When they created that potion, they had no idea it was that," he said.

"We just followed the directions of the potion…" Fred said sheepishly.

"And then just let you drink the potion in the end. After you did, we were shocked that you were turned into a girl," George finished.

"And so they asked me to do more research with them," Bill said huffing.

"And I as well," Arthur added. "Don't worry Harry, the Latin potion book is gone from here," he said.

"What did you found out? Hermione said something about a story before," Harry said frowning.

"What did she say?" Arthur asked intrigued.

"Something about staying as a girl," Harry replied.

"Smart girl," Molly said with smile.

Harry listened to the Weasley's with fascination. Once finished, she was staring in awe. "Is she still alive?" She asked.

"No, she died years ago. I think her children and grandchildren is still alive though," Arthur said.

"Oh," Harry said as she wanted to talk with someone that went under this experiment. "What about intercourse? Or foreplay?" She asked.

"What about it?" Arthur asked and he decided to play footsie under the table with her.

Harry blushes bright red once she felt his foot. "Um, do I really need intercourse in all of the sex I do if I want to turn back?" She asked.

"You don't believe us, do you?" Fred asked.

Harry huffed. "You made me into a girl," she said.

"Believe it or not, Harry, Fred and George are telling the truth this time," Bill said.

Harry nodded as she looks at the time. She swore, "I need to get back to Hogwarts soon," she said.

Arthur nodded, "I'll message Headmaster Snape," he said as he stood up leaving a disappointing Harry.

"So, um, what about foreplay?" 

\---------

"Incest? Incest is quite common here in the Wizarding World, Harry," Molly said.

"How come I never knew till now?" Harry asked.

"It's only spoken in fifth years of History of Magic class. However it's only for a brief topic," Molly explained.

"So do you do incest?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Dad and I do at times. I think mum and Ginny does," Bill said frowning.

"The same goes for Arthur and Ginny. I also did with Ron and then Percy before," Molly replied.

"Charlie did us," George said as Fred nodded.

"But what about the Slytherins? I don't think they do it, do they?" Harry asked.

"Hah! Harry, they are Slytherins! I'm sure Draco and Lucius does each other," Bill said.

Harry was about to say something else but Arthur came right back inside. "Better get you're stuff ready, Harry. You'll be leaving in an hour," Arthur said as Harry nodded.

\-------

Once entering Hogwarts, she saw that there was no one in sight and remembered that it was still Hogsmeade weekend. So just like instructed, Harry went to the Headmaster's office and stopped right in front of the door again. 

Just like last time, Harry could hear moaning and gasping noises within inside. Harry hesitated momentarily before opening the door to go in.

He looked around for Headmaster Snape and he saw him standing naked with his back from him. Harry fidgeted nervously. 

She stared at Severus back as he was pounding into the person that was in front of him. His back was masculine and sweaty as the desk creaked with each thrusts that he was doing.

Harry couldn't see the person that he was doing, but she could hear the noises. She wanted to knead her breasts or even get naked and masterbate with the erotic scene in front of her.

She didn't want to interrupt the two and so, she stood there, fidgeting as she got one of her hands and began kneading one of her breast against her shirt. She didn't want to make a noise, not trusting herself, she put her other hand inside her mouth to try and cancel out the noises.

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me, Uncle Severus!" The other person cries in desperation.

Harry was so shocked that she stopped what she was doing but not before hearing Severus grunt and the other person moaning. 

She watches Severus kissed the other person as he had leaned down. Even though she couldn't see the other person, she knew exactly who it was.

She should have been disgusted, but she wasn't, even after seeing Bill and Arthur do it or the talk about incest before she left. It made her turned on even more.

She wanted to join them even though she was shocked. She watches Severus pulling out from the other person as he slowly turns around.

Harry now could clearly see that the other person he had been fucking was none other than Draco Malfoy.  
As her eyes met with Severus, the two stared at one another before he spoke: "Enjoyed the show, Potter?" He asked huskily.

"Wait, Potter?!" Draco asked as his head perked up before turning around to see Harry.

Harry couldn't helped but looked down as she saw the large cock that Severus was showing off. She wanted to suck him right there and she didn't care if Draco watched.

Seeing Harry looked down at himself, Severus smirked as Draco blanched. "Don't get cocky, Uncle Severus," he said as he quickly grabbed his clothes to dressed.

"Just….a little taste, Draco," Severus replied licking his lips as Harry shuddered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> How was it? So I tried explaining what happened on how Harry became a girl in the first place. Is this a good explanation?
> 
> I'm just starting to write chapter 6, so hopefully the next chapter will be up within a week. 
> 
> Have some chocolate! *Gives out pieces of chocolates*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble writing and I wanted you guys to wait. So I hope it was worth it!
> 
> \--------

Severus Snape was moaning hotly in his chair. Who wouldn't be, if you have one hot sexy babe sucking you're own cock. 

Harry Potter was down on her knees as Severus legs were wide opened for her to have access to his cock. She was sucking his cock as if she was sucking a lollipop.

Severus moans as he tightens his grip on top of Harry's head. He was pushing her down time-to-time, he wanted to feel his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Sometimes it would make her choked or gagged, but she would recover and continue on the task. Severus licked his lips and looked down at the girl that was kneeling before him.

The both of them was moaning as Harry had one hand on stroking his cock as she moves up and down. The other hand was squeezing her breasts as if she wanted to cum. 

Severus moans as he watches her. Before he knew it, he grunted loudly as he felt his cum coming out from his cock as he felt Harry greedily drinking all that was offered to her.

When Harry was done, Severus watches her looked up at him as he saw that some of his cum was dribbling from her mouth.

Harry was about to wipe it with his hand but Severus stopped her. He leans down to her and said: "let me clean it," he said huskily.

Harry shuddered as she felt Severus tongue licking it and before Harry could realized what was going on, the two were kissing.

The kiss was erotic as Severus dominated the kiss. It was Harry who broke it off and was staring at Severus as she panted heavily.

"I want to eat you out, Harry," Severus said lustfully.

Harry's eyes widened. "W-What?" She stammered.

"Has no one gave you a rimming, yet?" Severus asked as Harry shook her head. "Well, I'm honored," Severus replied smirking.

\-----------

The two were on the floor as Severus was laying on his back naked. Harry was barely sitting on his face if it weren't for the fact that Severus held onto her as she squatted down.

Harry was moaning as she felt Severus tongue licking and biting around her asshole. It felt dirty but it also felt pleasurable at the same time.

She was close to coming undone as if it wasn't for Severus hand also playing with her breasts. She was in pure pleasure mode and before she knew it, she had cum the second time with Severus and they didn't even had intercourse.

Harry slowly got up from Severus as her legs were a bit wobbly. Severus stood up as he hugged her from behind. Harry moans as she felt Severus large cock against her.

"Not today, baby. I want you to think about it first," Severus said in her ear. He kissed down to her neck and onto her shoulder, he moved his hands onto the pair of her breasts.

"W-Why?" She stammers as she put her head against Severus shoulder as he began playing the tits.

"Do the pro and cons on why you want to be a guy or if you want to stay as a girl. There's more to it than sex. What size are these?" Severus asked squeezing.

"G," Harry replied moaning. "I want you, Severus," she said.

"I know baby, I know. I just want you to think about it before I put my cock inside of you," Severus replied. Harry whimpers at the thought and the two kissed a second time that night.

\--------

Harry was genuine happy as she went to Gryffindor Tower. She was debating on having sex again when a voice called out: "You aren't with you're friends, Potter?!" 

Harry turns to look around and saw Seamus standing by the wall with his wand out. "Seamus! What you think you're doing?" She asked as she moves her hand towards her own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Seamus cries before Harry could react.

She watches Seamus get her wand before her own eyes. She could do wandless magic if she wanted to, but only basic spells so far. 

"Seamus, whatev…." Harry didn't finished as Seamus had said another spell again.

"Petrificus Totalus!" 

Harry went stiffed and bind as she fell onto the ground with a thud. Seamus licked his lips as he did the levitating charm as the two went inside the prefect's bathroom.

Harry couldn't shout or do anything as she could only hear what Seamus was doing to her. She felt her clothes disappear as she was now naked.

She saw Seamus went up to her and saw that he was naked and his cock was out. "I wanted you, Potter, but you completely ignored me! Now you will pay the price!" He said.

Harry was afraid. She was binded so he couldn't do intercourse with her at this state. She watches Seamus knelt down beside her as he leans down and began to suck on her breast.

Harry wanted to scream for help. She could hear Seamus moaning and knew that he was stroking his cock. How could Seamus do this to her? 

"FINNIGAN! What are you doing here?!" A voice asked snarling.

Harry couldn't see what was going on, but she was able to hear what they were doing.

"What do you think I'm doing, Malfoy? I'm having fun here!" Seamus exclaims.

Draco growls angrily as he did the disarming spell and then petrificus totalus. Harry heard a loud thud as she knew Seamus had fallen beside her. 

Draco undid the petrificus totalus on Harry as she was able to move again. Harry stood up slowly as she looks and saw Draco standing in front of her.

"No need to thank me, Potter," Draco said licking his lips.

Harry looks down on herself and saw that she was still naked. She tries to cover herself with her arms.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Potter," Draco said as he showed her his Prefect Badge before using his wand to put clothes on her.

Harry looks down at herself and saw that she was now covered up. "Thanks Malfoy," she said.

Draco nodded as he gave her back his wand. "We better tell this to Uncle Severus," he said as Harry paled on what he might do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> I was really debating about Seamus here if he should be good/bad. I am not good at writing raping scenes. If any grammar issues, I have no beta.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome kudos, books and reviews!!! More please! It makes my day to write.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I'm so sorry for this late update! Thank you everyone with the 145 kudos! Here is the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------

Severus was indeed pissed after what Harry and Draco told him. It had only been a few minutes he left Harry and this has happened to her! 

He growled angrily as he undid the spell on Seamus. "Explain yourself, Finnigan!" Severus snapped.

Seamus paled on where he was and saw Harry and Draco standing beside him. "I was uh, drunk before coming here, Headmaster! A bunch of us has been drinking in Hogsmeade!" Seamus explained.

"Underage children should not be drinking!" Severus snapped angrily.

"With all due respect sir, I'm already eighteen and legally an adult here in the Wizarding World and Muggle," Seamus said.

There was a thin silence in the room as Harry fidgeted where she stood. What was Seamus thinking? Nobody dared to talk back at Severus Snape! Nobody gets out without a punishment, Harry thought as she looks at Draco.

Draco was staring at her and knew right there that this could be trouble for both Seamus and Severus.

"Even though you're legally an adult, Mr. Finnigan, all of you who had survived the war and is repeating another year here are still children within Hogwarts. It doesn't matter what age you're, all of you are my responsibility. Seventeen and above or below are children to me here at Hogwarts," Severus said as he looks at Harry.

Harry stares right back as she wanted to comfort Severus right there but she knew she couldn't.

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Potter to her dormitory. Mr. Finnigan, it's going to be a long night for you," Severus said as Seamus shuddered.

\----------

"Serves him right," Draco said to Harry as soon as they were outside of the entrance of the office.

"You don't think Severus would do anything bad like before, would you?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard the stories on what he'd done here during the war? I mean, I know it was to protect my friends and everyone, but…"

"Potter! You testified him in the trial! I thought you trusted him?" Draco asked.

"I do, but there are times I have to think twice," Harry said.

Draco sighed and he was about to say something when a voice interrupted him. "Harry! When did you get back?" The voice asked as it belonged to Hermione Granger.

"Just over awhile ago. I just came from the headmaster's office," Harry said.

"Everyone is about returning back from Hogsmeade, mate. There's new products at the Quidditch store," Ron said excitedly.

"I see that you're in good hands, Potter. I'll leave you lot," Draco said as he looks at the group and then back at Harry. "I still want to fuck you, Potter. Although not right away, if you know what I mean," Draco said and he left before anyone said anything.

Ron frowns at Draco's retreating back. "What did he meant by that?" He asked.

Harry sighed. "Come with me to the Room of Requirements right now and I'll tell you," she said as her two friends nodded.

\---------

"What! That bastard!" Ron screeched.

"It's fine Ron," Harry said.

"Harry, this is serious. What's Headmaster Snape doing about this?" Hermione asked.

"His actually terrifying Seamus as of right now," Harry said smirking. 

"If only I was there to see that," Ron said.

"Will see tomorrow on what he does," Harry said shrugging.

\--------

Rumors were going around as soon as Harry entered the Great Hall the following morning to eat breakfast. She saw Ron and Hermione at their usual place on the table and she went to them.

"Harry, what happened to Seamus?" Neville asked as soon as she sat down.

"What do you mean?" She asked puzzled.

"Rumors are going around that something happened between the two of you. I just don't know if it's true or not," Neville said.

Harry frowns as she turns to look at Draco Malfoy. She saw that his back was turned from her and that he was talking with Pansy and Zabini.

Harry was about to say something to Neville as she turned back but was stopped by Headmaster Snape. The whole entire room quieted down as he began talking to everyone.

"As you may now know, Seamus Finnigan has been suspended for a few days," Severus said. "He will be back by the end of the week. The cause of his suspension is a private matter. You can speculate all you want, but if I see any one of you targeting a student, you will be dealt with," Severus said as murmurs began around the students.

"Now as of school schedule…."

"What are you going to do now, Harry?" Hermione asked as she looks at her.

"Go on as usual, I guess. Headmaster Snape has a good point though," Harry said slowly.

"What you talking about?" Ron asked.

"I have to choose on what gender I should stay in. I already have sex with four people," Harry said making others stare at her surprised.

"W-What?" Ginny stammered shocked.

"Ginny, have you forgotten already? I have to have sex with ten males to change back, unless I want to stay as a girl," Harry said.

"Staying as a girl wouldn't be too bad," Neville said thoughtfully. "Do you want kids, Harry?" He asked.

"Someday I do," Harry said nodding.

"Well, there you go. You can have kids if you stay as a woman, Harry. You have other perks also," Hermione said.

Harry was about to say something but the noise in the Great Hall became louder. 

"He worked for you-know-who!"

"He betrayed us!"

"We don't need more Slytherins teaching here!"

Harry looks up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in front of the podium. She frowns as she turns to look at Draco and saw that he was smiling and cheering for his father.

"Wait, what? What will he be teaching?" Ron asked as he wasn't paying attention.

"Defense Against The Dark Arts," the kid next to Ron said solmenly.

"I am happy to be here at this very moment," Lucius begins his speech as everyone quieted down. "After the war, I was finding my new path on where to go. Headmaster Snape found me that path," Lucius said as cheering went up.

"However, if it wasn't for Harry Potter who also testified me during the war, I wouldn't be here today," Lucius added as he looks over to where Harry was sitting. "I made some mistakes in the past and I will help you however I can," he said.

Harry knew what he was talking about as she looks over to her friends and saw them looking right back her. Everyone knew what Lucius meant by that statement: he wanted to have sex with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> If there was any grammar mistakes, it's my fault as I have no beta. This chapter was giving me a hard time to write, hopefully the next chapter would be a better one.
> 
> I was watching the anime SpiritPack (Soul Contract) this week. Has anyone heard of it? It's so good! Only 10 episodes, they should make more!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Thank you everyone for the 179 kudos! Those kudos is making me write more for this story! Keep them coming! Enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> \------

It's been a week and there haven't been any incidents among the students since Professor Malfoy began teaching at Hogwarts. Harry was so sure their would be something between the houses, but nothing.

It's also been a week since Harry decided to stop having sex momentarily to decide on what gender she should choose. It's also the end of the week which means Seamus Finnigan was coming back. Harry groans as she stopped walking in the hallway. There haven't been anything exciting during the week and only the rumors were. The rumors were that 1) Headmaster Snape and Professor McGonagall have been caught on having sex inside the Transfiguration classroom 2) Headmaster Snape has been fucking about everyone that goes into his office.

Actually, now that Harry thought of it, number two was likely true but he wasn't so sure about the first one. Harry sighed as she started walking again. She wanted to find out more on the experiment but she was at a loss. Sure she wanted kids, but at the same time she wanted to have sex. She frowns when she thought back to the sex that she had gotten. Did former Headmaster Dumbledore used protection? Professor Slughorn? Any of them? She froze suddenly at the spot. She could be with child now and she wasn't ready for it! 

"There you're Potter! I have something to say to you!" A voice exclaims as Harry looks up. She swore as it was Seamus Finnigan coming towards her.

Harry looks around as she desperately seeks an escape route. She saw Hagrid behind her as she calls out to him: “Hagrid! Wait up!”

Hagrid turns to see Harry running to him. “Harry, is something the matter? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost or something!” He exclaims.

“Um,” Harry began as she fidgeted where she stood. “I was wondering if you have any medical experience? I don’t want to go to Madame Pomfrey for this,” she said.

Hagrid looks at her while frowning, “what about?” He asked.

“It’s….secretive,” Harry said fidgeting. .

Hagrid nodded. “Come with me then,” he said as Harry nodded. 

Harry looks at back at Seamus who was giving her a deathly glare, she gulped. She’ll have to deal with Seamus later.

\----------

Hagrid was thrusting into Harry as the two were inside Hagrid’s hut, “you’re so fucking tight, Harry,” he said.

Harry moans at the compliment as she was holding onto Hagrid’s shoulders for support. The two were both naked as Harry had his back on top of the table. Her legs were wide opened as Hagrid was inside of her.

“So fucking big,” Harry replies as Hagrid’s cock was an impressive size than any of the others that she had seen, including Severus.

Hagrid didn’t hesitate as he slammed into her as Harry was moaning uncontrollably. Harry was riding through the wonderful pleasure of ecstasy that Hagrid was giving to her. It’s been truly a week since Harry had sex and she guessed that this was the result.

“Harder! Faster! Give me whatever it takes!” Harry cries out. She was glad that the hut was under a silencing spell and locking charm, if it wasn’t, someone outside would have definitely have heard her.

Hagrid thrust and thrust as he wasn’t slowing down anytime soon. Harry was in complete bliss, she didn’t want Hagrid to stop. The table beneath her was creaking so loud that it was moving inch-by-inch in each thrust that Hagrid was putting in her.

“Please I want you to come, please…!” Harry begs.

Hagrid didn’t want to but looking at her pleasureable face, he knew he couldn’t resist her. So he took one of his hands and put it on top of one of her breasts and squeeze. Harry cried out at the feeling as Hagrid kneaded the breast. 

Harry was begging nonstop and before she knew it, Hagrid grunted in front of her as she came at the same time. Harry was panting slightly and she winced as she felt Hagrid slowly came out from her. “I didn’t intended to do this,” Hagrid said slowly as he sat down at a nearby chair, “it just happened,” he added.

“I don’t care Hagrid,” Harry said shaking her head as she got up from the table. She looks at Hagrid who was flushing as she was staring at the cock that was beginning to hardened again. She licks her lips at the sight, “I want to suck you,” she said.

Hagrid nodded eagerly as he watches Harry walk slowly to him with her breasts swaying a bit. “You’re breasts are so big,” he said.

“I know,” Harry said as she knelt down in front of him as Hagrid’s cock was right in front of her face. She used one of her hands to reach out to his cock and to begin stroking it up and down.

Hagrid moans as soon as he felt Harry’s hand on his cock. “Oh fuck….” he murmurs.

“It will be a long and pleasurable period,” Harry replied as she stuck out her tongue and began to lick his cock like a lollipop as Hagrid shouted out.

\----------

“Well, that’s a relief,” Harry said sighing as she finished dressing and was about to leave Hagrid’s hut to go back into the castle.

“But you should check with Madame Pomfrey more thoroughly, Harry. I only know the basics of medical,” Hagrid said worriedly.

“How can I go up to her and say that I might be pregnant? If I am pregnant, she has to tell Headmaster Snape,” Harry said.

“Harry, it’s for your own safety. You don’t want anything happen with the baby during classes, do you?” Hagrid asked.

“I’m not pregnant,” Harry replied stubbornly.

Hagrid sighed shaking his head. “Don’t be so stubborn, Harry,” he said.

“I can’t be pregnant. I want the child to be Severus,” Harry explained.

“Harry…” Hagrid was at a loss on what to say.

Harry sighed as she looks at her friend. “I’ll go to Madame Pomfrey when I have the time,” she promised.

Hagrid nodded and he watches her leave his place. The door closed as Hagrid finally stood up where he was sitting. “I hope you get what you want, Harry,” he said to himself sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------
> 
> Did you guys enjoyed the chapter? If I have any grammar mistakes, it's my own fault since I have no beta. I've also been into the anime: Junjo Romantica again and just bought Volume 3 and volume 6 of the manga. Does anyone watches that anime? I was going to buy season 2 bluray of it, but I decided to wait.


	9. Bonus I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoy's....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I was going to upload this chapter yesterday since it was Harry Potter and J.K. Rowling's birthday, but I gotten busy. So here is one day late for their birthday! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“Lucius, wait, Lucius!” Narcissa Malfoy cries to her husband as he storms inside the Malfoy mansion after a meeting with you-know-who.

Lucius growls angrily as he went inside the living room and sat on the couch. “I can’t do this, Narcissa! I just can’t,’ he said shaking his head.

“You know if you disobey he will hurt you and Draco,” Narcissa said worriedly. “Draco knows that incest is quite common here in the Wizarding World…” she began.

“He is my son, Narcissa! Many of us in the Ministry of Magic argued to the minister that this law shouldn’t have happened and that we want it abolished. Did he agree? No! We find out that the minister is fucking his own son!” Lucius exclaims.

Narcissa sighed as she sat beside her husband. “Many of us agree that the incest law should stay since it helps our children,” she said as Lucius huffed. “Why don’t you talk to Draco before he goes back to school? The two of you have to do it anyway before then,” she said.

“Isn’t Draco dating that Pansy girl?” Lucius asked.

“I don’t know. Draco’s been shut up in his room lately, I’ll be taking him to Diagon Alley before school starts,” Narcissa explained.

Lucius sighed. “His barely an adult, Narcissa…”

“I know Lucius, but it is the Dark Lord,” Narcissa replied.

Lucius nodded. “I wish I never joined in the first place,” he said as Narcissa hugged him sadly.

\---------

Lucius sighed as he stood in front of Draco’s bedroom door. He was hesitating to go inside and to have a talk with him or something but he has to do it. He might not agree with this incest law, but many others do and he wasn’t sure why.

He knocked on the door as he heard a “come in” coming from the other side. He opened the door and went inside. Within inside, he saw his son, Draco sitting at desk as he was writing on a piece of parchment. 

“Draco?” Lucius asked calmly.

Draco stopped writing as he turns to look at his father. “I know why you’re here, father,” he said with no hesitation. He put away what he was writing and he stood up from his desk as he was staring at Lucius. “The Dark Lord has ordered you to have sex with me,” he said.

“H-How….?” Lucius asked as Draco hadn’t been at the meeting earlier. He eyed at the desk that held the piece of parchment.

“Uncle Severus wrote to me, father. You do know that the Dark Lord trusts him, don’t you? He always tells him beforehand,” Draco said.

“You’re not disgusted by this?” Lucius asked.

“Uncle Severus and I have been having sex lately,” Draco said.

There was silence until Lucius exploded. “WHAT! You’re only sixteen!” 

Draco huffed. “I was the one who went to him, father. I know one day that the Dark Lord would asked me to have sex with someone in the family and I want to be prepared for it. I know how disgusted you’re with the incest law, but after being with Uncle Severus, I’m fine with the law. I’ve been having fantasies with you and mother,” he admitted.

“Is the Dark Lord trying to abolish the law?” Lucius asked as he was confused on what was going on.

“I think he doesn’t trust you, father. He wants to see if you would do the order since he knows that you’re disgusted with it,” Draco explained.

Lucius understood the fact. If he didn’t do the Dark Lord’s order, he and his own family could be punished severely. “We don’t have to do it now, Draco. We could still wait a few days,” he said.

Draco shook his head as he put both of his hands on his shirt and began to undress. “This task is barely complicated than the task the Dark Lord wants me to do later,” he said.

Lucius perked up as soon as Draco said that statement. “What task would that be?” He asked as he watches Draco’s clothing go on the floor.

Draco shook his head, “That’s a secret between the Dark Lord and I,” he said slowly as he looks at Lucius. “You have too much clothes on, father,” he said licking his lips.

Lucius stares at his son for a moment before taking off his clothes.

\--------

Lucius pounds into his son on the bed as the bed was creaking with such fierce that the headboard was hitting against the wall. He was pretty sure that Narcissa was able to hear it as she was downstairs doing whatever it is.

Draco was one horny son as he was being taken in doggy style. Lucius had both of his hands on Draco’s hips as Draco screams in ecstasy. “Fuck yes, oh fuck! You’re better than Uncle Severus, father!” He exclaims.

Lucius felt a bit proud with that even though it should have been disturbing. Draco moans as he held onto the headboard for support. He was coming undone and he knew he wouldn’t last long if his father was fucking him like this.

Draco shouted out as he felt a hand on his cock and began stroking it up and down. Just a pound later, he heard Lucius grunt from behind him and was stilled as he felt warm liquid flowing inside of him. 

Draco wanted to cum and he didn’t want Lucius to stop. Draco wanted to let Lucius continue, but he didn’t have to as Lucius started to thrust slowly during his stroking. Pretty soon Draco was cuming undone as he slumped on the bed with Lucius on top of him.

“Oh fuck….” Draco mutters.

“I concur,” Lucius murmurs as Draco felt Lucius kisses his back.

“The night is still young, father. We can keep going,” Draco said.

Lucius nodded as he slowly pulls out from Draco who whimpered at the loss of his cock. “I want you to suck my cock, my love. After that, we can invite your mother to this sex fest,” Lucius said licking his lips.

Draco sat up from his slumping on the bed as he turns to look at his father. “I agree to that idea,” he said and he arranges himself so that he could give his father a blowjob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, no Harry Potter in this chapter since it was a bonus chapter. Thank you everyone to the 208 kudos! If there's any grammar mistakes, it is my fault since I have no beta. 
> 
> So what's the newest BL or yaoi anime of 2017 is there to watch? The newest one I've seen is SpiritPack and I've re-watched the episodes of Junjou Romantica again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste with the Malfoy's.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 245 kudos so far! I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted you guys to wait a bit in suspension, hehe, hopefully it wasn't too cruel. Enjoy!
> 
> \--------

Harry Potter was giving Draco Malfoy the best fucking blowjob that he ever had. The way that he licks his cock like a lollipop or stroke the rest of his cock while he was sucking, it was pure pleasureable.   
He pushes Harry's head down so that Harry could get more of his cock. She made a gagging noise as she deep throated him more but she didn't stopped doing on what she's doing.

Draco moans as he threw his head back in pleasure. He was coming close and he didn't want to finish, he still had to fuck her.

"You can stop, Draco," a voice suggested as Draco looks over to where his father was sitting.

Lucius was watching the two on the bed as he sat on a chair across from Draco. He was naked and stroking his own cock at the show.

"It feels so damn good," Draco replies.

Lucius didn't say anything as he stopped stroking and stood up. He went over to where the two were having oral sex as he knelt behind Harry.

Lucius licked his lips at the naked arse in front of him as he slapped one cheek with his hand. Harry moans as at the same time, Draco said: "oh fuck…"

Lucius hit the other cheek as well and the two made the same commotion. "You're mine," Lucius muttered as he lines his cock to Harry's entrance to go inside.

Harry suddenly let go off Draco's cock that was in his mouth as Draco made a whimper at the loss. "W-Wait! Did you used some sort of protection spell so I won't get pregnant?" She asked.

"I did when we were all undressing," Draco replied.

Harry frowns as she didn't remembered if Draco have done it or not. Harry resumed his tasked as Lucius looks at his son with a questioning look.

Draco didn't say anything as he began moaning again with Harry's cock on him. Trusting Draco with the protection spell, he pushes his cock all the way in slowly.

Lucius heard Harry moan as she sucks. With that noise of encouragement, he pushes all the way in with one swift making Harry suck deeper.

"Oh fuck!" Draco cried out.

"So fucking tight. How can you be so tight after all the sex you did?" Lucius asked as he began to thrust inside of her.

"Oh fuck yes, baby. Oh fuck," Draco murmured.

Lucius wasn't sure who Draco was talking to but he assumed that he was talking to Harry. He held onto Harry's hips as he pounded.

He heard a groan coming from Draco and Lucius looks to see that Draco had just cum into Harry's mouth. He watches Harry licking Draco clean as Draco slowly took out his cock from her mouth and slumped onto the bed tiredly.

Harry was moaning as he pounded into her. Pretty soon, the two of them cum at the same time as Harry groans in satisfaction.

The two stayed in that position for a minute as they caught their breath before Lucius pulled out from Harry. Lucius licked his lips as he watches cum dripping down her arse. 

He slapped one of the cheeks as he heard Harry whimper as he watches the cheek jiggle. "I love this arse, Harry," Lucius said as he got his hand and squeezed the other cheek.

"I know you do," Harry said moaning as she felt Lucius caressed her arse.

"It's too bad mother couldn't be here to join us," Draco said sighing.

Harry perked up as soon as he said that statement. "All three of you fuck one another?" She asked.

Draco nodded as he watches his father leaving the bed. He arranges himself on the bed as he opens his legs wide. "Come on, Potter, you can't be tired yet. I want you to ride me," he said.

Harry nodded as she slowly went to Draco and she stood up in front of him on the bed. Draco licked his lips at the sight of the beauty, "I love you're body, Harry," he said as Harry slowly mounted herself onto Draco's cock.

"You just love my breasts," Harry said teasingly before the both of them moan. Draco's cock was going inside of her slowly.

Harry was panting a bit fast but soon she was fully sheathed with Draco's cock. She moans as she saw Draco grabbed her and hid his face between the valley of her breasts.

Harry heard a groan coming from Lucius as she moans herself again. Draco was licking in between while his hands were playing with both her breasts.

She felt her breasts jiggle as she put her hands behind Draco's head and pushes him forward more deeper. It must be ecstasy for Draco right now as he was with large breasts.

Harry let go off of Draco's head as Draco pushes himself away from the valley. He looks at her before he dived in and begun sucking on her left nipple.

"Oh fuck!" Harry cried out.

"Draco has a kinky side for breasts," Lucius replied.

Harry couldn't even looked at him as she wanted Draco to stay where he was and just sucked. Harry watches him and moans as she saw Draco letting go with a 'pop' but not before sticking his tongue out and licking the nipple.

"That was….tasty," Draco said licking his lips.

"D-Draco…."

Draco looks at her and smiles. "Go ride like a cowgirl then Harry," he said as Harry nodded.

\--------

Once done, all three were laying on the bed as Draco was playing with one of her breasts as Harry was moaning. "How can you not have a lover? These breasts are sexy," Draco said.

"Se-Severus told me to decide on what gender before he and I really does it," Harry explained.

"So you're turning back as a guy?" Draco asked as he looks at his father who was at the other side of Harry.

"Severus never mentioned before that he wanted kids," Lucius said frowning.

"I'm sure it's for the best," Harry said.

Draco wasn't too sure about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Sorry for any grammar issues! I have no beta to look over at my work. 
> 
> Did you guys know that the roller coaster ride "Dragon Challenge" is closing in Island of Adventure on Sept 5th?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Been busy the past few days but I was able to write thanks to all the 266 kudos, bookmarks and comments!!! I hope you guys waited for this chapter...
> 
> \---------

Severus Snape was in a good mood. He was in such a good mood that he was fucking Professor Minerva McGonagall and Madame Hooch. 

He had just finished pounding Madame Hooch as she was laying on one side of the bed tiredly. She was watching Minerva having a ride on Severus large cock as her breasts bounces. 

Severus in turn was moaning and he was kneading Minerva's breasts. They weren't big and huge as Harry's, but they were still hot.

Pretty soon, the both of them were shouting out as they came. Minerva was panting as she slowly got off of Severus and laid down beside Hooch.

Severus sighed in satisfaction as he watches the two women kissed in front of him. Now this was a show.

\---------

When both women were gone from his quarters that night, Severus was dressed in his nightgown and was looking down at a table before him.

He was looking at a journal that was opened at a previous entry that he had been reading before the two women had came the night.

(Flashback)

"She developed a potion that took her like three months to do," the lady in front of Severus said.

"So it isn't true then?" Severus asked.

"About what?" The lady asked bewildered.

"That she stopped having sex to stay as a girl," Severus explained.

The lady laughed. "That's partially true, but it was because she was developing the potion. After she drank the potion, she had sex again and eventually married. The potion worked," she said.

There was silence before Severus started talking again. "Annabelle, do you know if she wrote down the ingredients somewhere? Is there a risk that this might not work?" He asked.

Annabelle sighed as she looks at the small book that was laying on the table. "My mother gave me that journal when she passed away. I'm just telling you what my grandmother told my mum when she was growing up," she explained.

"You didn't read the journal?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow in surprised.

"Partially? I did read the potion ingredients that's in there," Annabelle said as Severus gave her a 'look.' "What? I've been busy with my muggle work and coordinating in between both worlds," she said shrugging.

"I'm going to borrow that book," Severus said.

Annabelle nodded. "Just return it to me once done and I'll let you know if there's any books that I find," she added.

Severus nodded as he licked his lips. "Now that's over, I want you to suck my cock," he said.

"Mmm, I have a better idea," Annabelle said as she took out her blouse and bra underneath.

"Oh fuck," Severus murmured staring at her breasts as Annabelle knelt down in front of him.

(End Flashback)

Severus sat down at his desk as he pushes aside the journal. He took out a parchment and quill as he began to write:

Dear Ms. Potter……

\----------

There was a tapping noise as Harry woke up the next morning. She got her glasses and looks over to the window to see Hedwig with a note.

She frowns as she slowly got up to open the window for her. Who would be writing to her this early in the morning?

"It must be Severus," Lucius voice said from the bed.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked as she had opened the letter and saw that it was from Severus.

"I've known the guy for years, Harry. He writes to me early in the morning even while I'm still asleep," Lucius replied huffing.

There was silence as Harry was reading the letter. "He found it," she said slowly.

"Harry?" Draco asked slowly as he had just woken up from his sleep.

"What is it, baby?" Lucius asked worriedly.

"Severus found the potion to let me stay as a girl," Harry explained.

"Eh? I thought you supposed not to have sex with ten different males?" Draco asked bewildered.

"Harry, I thought you wanted to change back into a guy?" Lucius asked.

"He needs to know the answer to that also ASAP," Harry said. "The potion takes three months to make," she added.

"Just tell him the truth, Harry," Draco said.

Harry sighed. "I just don't want to disappoint him," he said worriedly.

\--------

"Where were you?" Ron hissed as soon as he saw Harry in the hallway.

"Errr, you don't want to know," Harry replied shaking her head.

Ron huffed as he stared at his best friend. "Your roommates are getting suspicious, Harry. Hermione had to lie to them again," he said.

"Lavender must have told them something," Harry said.

"I think everyone knows about the experiment, Harry. I've been getting some 'looks' from the other students," Ron said. 

Harry sighed. "I have a meeting to attend to in Headmaster Snape's office later. I won't be joining you and Hermione for lunch," she said.

"I'll let Hermione know," Ron said as Harry nodded.

\--------

It went by too fast for Harry as her morning classes were over and she was now standing in front of the headmaster office door.

She didn't want to go inside yet cause she knew she might disappoint Severus. Plus she could hear moaning and noises within again.

Harry didn't have a choice as Severus was expecting her arrival. Harry took a deep breath before opening the door to go inside.

Once there, she gasped as who she was looking. Albus Dumbledore was pressed against the desk as he was all naked from top to bottom.

She saw Severus Snape kneeling down as he too was naked as he gave oral sex to Albus. Albus was moaning as he pushes his cock more farther into Severus throat.

Harry watches Severus as he moans around the cock as he bobed his head up and down. Harry was starting to get wet by just watching these two.

She fidgeted to her spot as she heard a grunt coming from Albus and she saw Severus swallowing the cum that came out from his cock.

She watches Severus licked Albus clean before he stood up and the two kissed one another. It was Albus who broke off the kiss and it was he who first saw Harry behind Severus.

"Did you enjoyed the show, Harry?" Albus asked with a small smile.

"Fuck yes," Harry replied as she licked her lips at seeing Albus cock again.

Severus turns to look at her as he stood beside Albus. "Before we start this meeting, I want to see the both of you fuck each other," he said eagerly.

Harry looks at Albus who was staring at her with a lustful look. "I do want that cock inside of me," she said.

"Get ready then baby, this cock will pound you into next week," Albus said as Harry couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> If there's any grammar issues, sorry about that. I don't have a beta to check my work for me. So I've been rewatching Harry Potter again and I've been wondering what ever happened to Hooch after the 1st movie?
> 
> So I decided to put her into my story even for just a little bit. Hopefully you guys weren't a disappointment with this chapter.
> 
> Did you guys like this new turn of events?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Sorry for the delay! This chapter was a bit hard to write and I've been a bit busy. Thank you everyone for the 293 kudos along with the bookmarks, comments and hits! I hope this chapter makes up for the delay! Enjoy!
> 
> \--------

Slap, slap, slap!

Harry Potter was moaning as she was bent over on Albus Dumbledore lap and he was slapping her arse cheeks. "Oh how I miss this flesh," Albus said licking his lips as he stares at the naked sight before him.

"Daddy…." Harry whimpers as she was eager to feel Albus cock inside of her.

"Do you want to sit up on my lap and give a show to Severus, baby? I think you want to ride my cock," Albus said huskily.

Severus was across from them in the room and was sitting naked on the chair. He had been stroking his cock up and down slowly but soon stopped as he watches Harry impale herself on Albus cock.

She was facing Severus as she had her back turned from Albus. She moans as she felt the tip of Albus cock inside of her.

Albus decided to help her and so he put both of his hands on her hips and pushes her down to gather up all the remaining of his cock.

Luckily the room was locked and silenced as Harry's scream was loud enough for someone to hear. She panted slightly as she now sat fully on Albus cock.

"So fucking tight. Severus, have you fucked her yet?" Albus asked looking at him. Severus didn't say anything as he was too focused on Harry's breasts.

Albus then moved his arms so that he wouldn't be touching her as Harry began to go slowly up and down. Albus moans at the sight before him.

"How can she still be so tight after all the fucking?" He asked no one in particular.

Severus was watching her breasts bounced up and down as he stroke his cock at the same time. He watches Albus whisper in her ear and then saw that she was speeding up as Albus began to help her.

Severus moans as he saw Albus put both of his hands on her breasts and hugged her from behind. He squeezes both breasts as Harry cries out.

It was just too much as he watches Albus pounding into Harry. He along with the other two, came right there and then as Severus grunted and came all over his hand.

Severus panted slightly as he looks forward and saw Albus was giving his fingers to Harry for her to suck. He moans as she obeyed.

He stood up as he walked slowly towards them. "Severus, is something wrong?" Albus asked.

"I want her to give me oral sex," Severus said with no hesitation in his voice.

Harry stares at Severus before turning to look at Albus. "You can't disobey a teacher now, can you, baby?" He asked smiling.

Harry shook her head as she stood up from Albus lap slowly as his cock came free from inside her arse. She whimpered at the loss but moans as she felt Albus slapped her arse.

"You're just dripping from my cum, babe. After you're done with him, I want to eat you out," Albus said.

Harry nods slowly as she knelt in front of Severus and begun to stroke his cock. The cock in front of her hardened again as Severus moans.

"Take it all in, baby," Severus said huskily.

Harry nodded as she prepared to do so.

\---------

"Three weeks?!" Harry screeched when Severus told her how long it should take.

"That's what Annabelle told me," Severus said as he gave her the journal that he had been reading. "I started preparing the potion in case you said 'yes.' How many men have you had sex with?" He asked.

"Errr…." Harry begun as she began to count in her head. "Seven so far with intercourse," she added.

Severus nodded as he heard Harry moaning as Albus played with her breasts. "Have you decided on what gender you wanted?" He asked.

"I was going to go back as a guy," Harry began as she looks at Severus, "but I didn't even asked you if you want kids one day," she said slowly as Albus stopped touching her and was looking at Severus.

"The Snape line ends with me unless I do have kids," Severus said, "but I can't asked you to do so if you don't want kids. The choice is yours and you should have freedom since you've killed Voldemort," he said.

"I….You have every right to have a kid, Severus. I can't take that away from you," Harry said shaking her head. 

"If….If you decide on being a girl, I will remain truthful and loyal to you. However, you have to have sex till the end so that we can see if this works. Just don't exceed over ten before the potion is done," Severus said frowning.

"Don't worry, you'll be number ten," Harry said with a small smile. "Severus, you can still have sex with other people," she said, "we aren't actually seeing each other right now. We are still waiting on the potion," Harry added.

"Or we don't have to have sex with other people," Severus said as Harry frowns.

"We could but what if I have sex in the future for some reason? I can still turn into a guy," Harry said.

"The both of you are two horny people," Albus said shaking his head.

Harry humphed. "You're the one to talk," she said.

"Mmm, true. I think I'll have sex with Minerva again before leaving," Albus said.

"Um, sir? What are you doing here in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I want to see if the potion does go through," Albus said. "Severus, I'll be you're roommate for three weeks," he said smiling.

"W-What?!"

"I haven't seen Hogwarts for awhile and my cottage is a bit lonely even if I do have sex with other people," Albus explained. 

"Albus, I think you're better off somewhere else," Severus said.

"Nonsense! Look at the lack of sex that we've had. I'm sure us spending time together will makeup for it," Albus said as he looks at Severus while he stroked Harry's breasts.

Harry moans at the contact as she leans back towards him. "Harry will be busy with her classes and fucking the last two people before me," Severus said.

"Pity," Albus said, "well, I can't wait to have your mouth on my cock," he said licking his lips as Severus just glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> Let me know in the comments if Harry's # on having seven intercourse is correct. I'll change it if it isn't. I'm losing count on how many sexual partners he had... xD
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes. All mistakes are my own as I have no beta.
> 
> Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend, hopefully. 
> 
> Did anyone saw the preview screening of "The Hitman's Bodyguard?" It was hilarious!


	13. Bonus II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I was going to put it up yesterday, but I was quite not done yet. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. This takes place before the first bonus chapter.
> 
> \---------

"Oh fuck yes, eat me out baby. That's it my love, eat me out with your tongue," the voice pleaded.

The woman was chanting nonstop as her lover below ate her out greedily. She moans as she came and her lover licked her clean before leaning up towards her as the two kissed.

She moans again as she tasted herself inside her son's mouth. It was hot and erotic on what they were doing. It was she who broke off the kiss as she looks at her son.

"My Draco, my dragon. You're a good lover," Narcissa said sighing.

"Only to please you mum," Draco replies as he leans up to kiss her again but he was stopped. "Mum?" He asked quizzically.

"Do you want my tits, my love? They haven't had any attention that much," Narcissa said.

Draco looks down at her breasts as he licks his lips before diving in and suckling on one of the breast. Narcissa moans as she put her hands on the back of Draco's head to push him deeper. 

Draco's tongue is doing wonderfully things on her breast before she felt his hand moved slowly down to her clit and began to move around.

Narcissa groans as her hands slipped downwards to Draco's back and Draco was freely able to move onto the other breast.

Narcissa shrieked as she felt Draco's fingers inside of her as he continues sucking. It wasn't long for Narcissa to cum again as she came on Draco's hand.

Draco stopped sucking as he took out his fingers inside of her making Narcissa whimper at the loss. He sat up as he looks at the fingers that was covered in cum.

Narcissa was starring as Draco suckled on his fingers as if it was a juicy lollipop. A lollipop that was filled with Narcissa's cum.

Draco stopped suckling as he leaned forward so that he could kiss his mother again. The two kissed as Narcissa didn't want this night to end.

\--------

"You can't tell your father about this, Draco. He wouldn't understand," Narcissa said as she was sitting up on the couch.

Draco has his head on Narcissa's lap as Narcissa has her fingers on Draco's hair. The both of them were still naked as they rested.

"Father has been away a lot lately, mother. He is never home," Draco replied.

"Yes I know, my dragon. The incest law is just making him edgy lately," Narcissa said.

"Does this mean we can keep on doing it?" Draco asked as he perked up.

"Of course. You haven't pounded into me yet, Draco," Narcissa said.

"It will be better than what father did to you," Draco replied as he took his hand and he grabbed one of Narcissa's breast as he began to stroke it.

Narcissa moans as Draco played with the nipple. "W-What about S-Severus? He is your godfather," she stammered.

"He and I have been having sex, mum. I was the one who approached him," Draco replied.

"Mmm, we should have a threesome," Narcissa said.

"He wouldn't mind that," Draco said as he had caught his godfather on having sex with a girl and a boy before at the same time. 

"Now, I want you to pound me, Draco. Pound me as if I couldn't walk tomorrow," Narcissa said as Draco nodded.

\-------

"Oh fucking yes! I want that fucking cock! Oh yes, Draco, fuck yes!" Narcissa shouted out as Draco held onto her hips and he was pounding into Narcissa from behind.

It was flesh against flesh as Draco was taking his mother in doggy style mode on the couch. The both of them were moaning as Draco would also slapped his mother's arse cheeks.

It was erotic as Narcissa tries to get more of Draco's cock every time he pulls out slowly before slamming back right inside.

She hadn't had this kind of sex with Lucius for quite awhile. Narcissa was fucking horny. Her breasts were swaying each time Draco thrusts into her. "Oh oh yes, oh yes baby!"

If anyone was to walk in on them right now, they would see mother and son fucking one another as the both of them came at the same time.

Narcissa whimpered at the loss of Draco's cock as he pulls out. Narcissa slumps down on the couch as she was breathing heavily.

Draco was sitting on the couch as he was leaned back as he tries to catch his breath. "Father has to approve with the incest law," Draco began, "he can't ignore it," he added.

"He is pure-blood, Draco. My sister, Andromeda is a Slytherin but yet she married a muggle. A muggle, Draco! That is where Nymphadora Tonks comes in who was sorted into Hufflepuff," Narcissa said with a snort.

"And so?"

"My sister doesn't care about the incest law either. I gotten a letter from her before stating that she had sex with Nymphadora during Hogwarts," Narcissa said. "My family isn't all pure-blood like Lucius family, they care about status," she explained.

"Mother…."

"Just don't say anything to your father unless we have to, Draco. Please," Narcissa said softly.

Draco didn't want to agree but he did for his mother's sake.

\--------

When Draco went up to his room after the much needed sex, he didn't know what to do. He didn't care about the incest law and he wants to keep on doing it with his mother and Severus.

Draco took out a piece of parchment as he stares at the blank paper in front of him. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't complain to Severus that he wasn't getting any even though he had the most fantastic sex just now.

He frowns as he took out an ink and quill as he dipped the quill into the ink so that he could begin writing.

Dear Uncle Severus,

I want to meet with you at your home in Spinner's End. I haven't had any sex within awhile and I am not too kin about mother yet. I want you to pound me until I can't see straight, Uncle Severus.

Let me know when I can come over.

-Draco

Draco sighed as he finished writing. It was a bit of a lie but he needed his godfather right now, one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Sorry if there was any grammar mistakes, I have no beta. I hope everyone will be able to see the eclipse today! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the 315 kudos, along with the bookmarks, comments and hits!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as the others.
> 
> \--------

There was silence within the next morning when Severus announced that Albus would be visiting for the upcoming three weeks.

Some students looked at Harry during that announcement but nobody said anything around her. It wasn't until lunch when Hermione and Ron dragged Harry into the Room of Requirements.

"What the fuck is going on, Harry? Dumbledore being here is not some sort of fluke or something," Ron said.

Harry sighed as she told her two best friends of what was going on. Harry watches her friends gaped in surprised as both were shocked.

It was Hermione who spoke first after a few minutes. "What are you going to do, Harry? The potion isn't ready yet," she said.

"I'm going to have sex," Harry replies without hesitation. "I need two more people before Severus," she said as she looks at Ron.

Ron was confused for a minute before Hermione elbowed him in the side. "Me?! You want to do me next?" He asked.

"If Hermione doesn't mind. We will be using protection of course," Harry added.

"I don't mind," Hermione said as Ron stares at her. "We can do it now if you like," she said.

"But classes….!" Ron stammered as Harry smirked.

"This is Harry, Ronald. You have to help her," Hermione said sighing.

"Just ram it in me, Ron. We don't have to have foreplay," Harry said as Ron is still loss for words.

\-------

Ron was still staring as he was staring at the naked girl in front of him who wasn't his girlfriend. Harry's breasts were incredible huge.

"Please Ron, ram that huge cock in me like your father and brother did," Harry begged.

Ron looks back at Hermione who had conjured up a dildo and was magically fucking her arse. She was moaning and seeing her getting fucked by a toy was making Ron horny.

Without any more hesitation, Ron rams his cock inside Harry who has her arse up in the air. Harry screamed as she felt the penetration.

"Fucking hell, you're tight, Harry. How can you be so tight?" Ron asked as he fucked her arse. Her arse seems to bounce in each thrust. It even looks like her arse was even bigger than Hermione's!

Harry moans as she felt Ron's gripped on her hips tightened in each thrust. The bed was creaking and Harry was pretty sure if the Room of Requirements wasn't soundproofed, someone from outside could have heard them right now.

Ron moans as he hears skin slapping skin and he saw Harry's breasts dangling down from her as they sway each time he thrusts.

The sight of her was so erotic. He continues to fuck her for a few minutes, the sight of Hermione wasn't even erotic as much as Harry right now.

He heard a shout coming from Hermione and knew she had just came. Ron increases his speed of thrust as Harry cries out.

"Fuck yes! Right there, Ron, oh fuck!"

"I-I'm about to cum, H-Harry!" Ron stammers out.

"Do it! Cum inside of me!" 

The pleasure was too much for Ron as it overtook him. He came right there as he heard Harry moaning out as she shook weakly.

Ron sighed in relief as he slowly pulls out and saw his cum dripping down from Harry's arse. He heard Harry whimper at the loss as Ron licks his lips before he slapped Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry groans as Ron watches the arse cheeks jiggle in front of him. "Fuck, you can't be better than Hermione," he said shaking his head.

"Oh, but she is," a voice whispered in his ear as Ron felt Hermione's arms wrapped around him.

"H-Hermione…." Ron moans out as he felt Hermione wrapped her fingers around Ron's limp cock that was still slick from his cum.

Ron felt Hermione's breasts pressed against his back as he felt Hermione began to stroke him. "I can make you hard and cum again," she said.

Ron watches Harry arranges herself on the bed as she lays beside her two best friends. "Touch my breasts, Ron. They're feeling lonely," she said.

Ron gulped as he looks at Harry's huge breasts. He wasn't sure what to do as Hermione was behind him as she stroked his cock.

Hermione smirked as she uses one of her hands to grab Ron's hand so that he was touching Harry's breast. Harry moaned at the touch as Hermione sped up with her stroking.

It was huge as Ron squeezes the breast in his hand. Severus Snape is one lucky bastard, he thought groaning as he begins to play with Harry's nipple.

Pretty soon, Ron was coming undone as he came onto Hermione's hand. "Fuck…." Ron mutters as he panted heavily.

"Tasty," Hermione murmured against his ear as she tasted his cum. Hermione let go off Ron as she arranges herself on the bed beside Harry.

Ron watches what she was doing and saw that the two women before him as both of their legs were wide opened and he was now staring two pussy's.

"We want you to eat us out, Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron stares as if he was shocked. This should be every man's dream on eating out two women. He licked his lips before he knelt down on the bed and he started out with Hermione. This was going to be a long night for him.

\-------

Ron sighed in exhaustion. All three of them have missed the remaining classes of the day and he was wondering on what the excuse may be.

"Ronald, why are you the one freaking out about classes? I'm here also," Hermione said.

"I…I don't really know," Ron admitted.

Hermione laughed. "Just be glad that we were able to help Harry. Will just worry about classes when the time comes," she said as she looks over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully.

"I can't believe that my best friend will be a girl," Ron said.

"Or the fact she will be with Headmaster Snape?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Remember when we used to call him names before?" Ron asked.

Hermione huffed, "Some of you still do," she said.

Ron stretches out as he turns to hug Hermione. "You're one brilliant girl, do you know that?" He asked.

"I know," Hermione replied smirking as she leans toward him and the two kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar issues. I don't have beta to look over my work.
> 
> Has anyone seen the latest Boruto episode? I only watch Boruto if the original characters are in it. 
> 
> Next chapter be up by Wednesday or on Wednesday of next week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the delay!

Harry was moaning as she was laying face down naked on someone's lap who was also naked as the person was slapping her arse.

Her arse must been red by now as it was already ten slaps. She groans as she felt the hand stopped and began to go circular movements around one arse cheek as if to smooth the pain.

"You're arse is so big, Harry. I love it how it was jiggling underneath my hand," the person said.

"Blaise, please. I need you're cock inside of me," Harry begs.

"Not yet, pet. Go kneel down and suck my cock. I want to see you're huge fucking breast," Blaise said.

Harry didn't say anything as she did as she was told. She looks up at Blaise from the floor as she licks her lips before putting her mouth on his cock.

Blaise groans in satisfaction as he puts his hand on top of her head as he tries to make her go deeper. Harry choked and gagged a bit but she continuously did on sucking the cock with no complaints.

"Oh baby, you're tongue feels so good," Blaise murmurs as Harry was swirling her tongue around.

She sucked and swirled as if she couldn't get enough of the cock. She moved her other hand that was free towards her breast and began to play.

She pinches her nipple or squeezes her breast or make circular movements around. Before she could cum though, it was Blaise who did first.

Harry groans as she swallowed that was given to her before she came. She moans as she let go off the cock after swallowing.

Some cum dribbled down her mouth but she stuck her tongue out before licking the cock clean off cum. Blaise was moaning and pretty soon, Harry stopped what she was doing and stood up to Blaise's level.

The two stares at one another and soon the two were kissing. "I want to eat you out, Harry, please?" Blaise practically begged once they were done kissing each other.

Harry nodded as she arranges herself on the bed and spread her legs wide opened. "Eat me out," Harry said purring.

Blaise arranges himself and dived right in as he begins licking with his tongue. Harry moans as she put her hand on his head and gripped his hair. It was going to be a long night.

\---------

"I still can't believe you did Blaise Zabini, Potter," Draco said shaking his head the next day as they were going to class.

"I did you, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but you should have asked me first about Blaise. Did he used protection? His a total liar among the Slytherins," Draco said.

"He said he did," Harry said frowning.

"There was a rumor going around within the Slytherins that Blaise already had sex before coming here. I'm not sure if it's true or not though," Draco said shrugging.

"You're just jealous, Malfoy," Harry said smirking.

"Hah! Who was the one that did a threesome with me and my father? I don't really care about you having sex with Blaise," Draco said with a snort and he turns the corner and left Harry walking by herself. 

\--------

Severus stared at Harry as if he didn't heard her right. He was still developing the potion and Harry decided to visit him after dinner to see the progress.

He sighed, "You imbecile. Mr. Zabini can't be trusted," he said.

"That's what Malfoy tells me," Harry said annoyed.

"Nevertheless Severus, what's done is done. If you're suffering from symptoms of pregnancy, Harry, you have to tell Professor Snape or go to Madame Pomfrey," Albus said.

"You should go back to Gryffindor Tower, Harry. It is getting a bit late," Severus said.

"Let the boy watch, Severus. I'm sure he would be pleased and I'm sure he wants to know about last night," Albus said grinning.

"Albus!"

"Wait, what?" Harry asked surprised as she looks between the two.

"He gave me oral sex last night," Albus replied.

"Severus could have sex until we are together," Harry replied.

Severus huffed as he put something inside the potion. "I think you should go, Harry," he said.

"But Severus…."

"Kiss me, Harry. I want to have sex with you tonight," Albus said purring.

Harry turns to look at Albus as she leans toward him as Albus gotten near and the two kissed.

\-------

"Are you going to play Quidditch this year, Potter?" Draco asks one day.

"Do you want me to? I'm planning to quit," Harry replied.

"Hmm, I guess Slytherin will have a chance this year," Draco said thoughtfully.

Harry shook her head and was about to say something when she saw her two friends coming towards to her.

"Harry! Is it true?" Hermione asked.

"What is?" Harry asked bewildered.

Hermione's breathing was becoming slower from her run as Ron was calming her down. "It's the rumor that's spreading around," he said.

"Rumor?" Harry asked as she looks between them.

"Malfoy! Why don't you tell her?" Ron asked angrily.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" Harry asked as she was starting to get annoyed as she looks at Draco.

Draco gulped as he wished that he wasn't there right now. "The rumor is that you gotten pregnant by Blaise and that the child is yours. There's also another rumor stating that Professor Snape is furious about it," Hermione piped up.

"What?!"

"Potter, I knew you had it in you to bed a Slytherin! That's disgusting! And now you're over there with Malfoy!" Seamus voice exclaims.

"Shut up, Seamus! You wanted to sleep with me before, remember?!" Harry asked angrily.

Seamus laughed hysterically as he gave Harry a 'look' before leaving with his new group of friends. Harry sighed as she shook her head.

"What are you going to do, Harry?" Ron asked worriedly.

"It's only a rumor, Ron. I'm sure they don't really believe it," Harry said.

"I wouldn't visit Professor Snape if I were you, Harry. His probably out to get Blaise," Ron said.

Harry sighed as this was going to give her a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me long as I was having trouble with it. Was it good for you guys? I'm also on vacation and I might be busy and unable to write.
> 
> So expect the next chapter to be up next weekend or after. 
> 
> Any freebies in Universal Studios Orlando, Island of Adventure and SeaWorld Adventure?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The potion is done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Wow, almost 400 kudos!!! I'm sorry for the late update. Due to my vacation being cut short in Florida due to the hurricane, I've been busy. I hope you guys like this chapter.

It's been days since Harry had last have sex with someone. She wanted to have sex, but she wasn't into it as the days was getting nearer for Severus in completing the potion.

Plus she has been busy with upcoming exams and taking notes to even think about it. She sighed as she enters the great hall and saw her two friends. She went over to them as Hermione looks up at her with a smile.

"Long day, Harry?" She asked.

Harry nodded as she sat down beside her. "Severus is almost done with the potion," she said eagerly.

"That's good, mate. You must be excited," Ron said.

Harry nodded slightly. "I even went to Madame Pomfrey earlier, she told me I wasn't pregnant," she said in relieved.

"Just don't believe in the rumors, Harry," Hermione said slowly.

Harry sighed, "You know Blaise and Seamus," she said unhappily.

Hermione didn't say anything as she hugged her friend in comfort.

\--------

Harry decided to have sex again during her free time and she does it this with Lucius. She had wandered into his office and before she knew it, she was having sex as Lucius pounds into her.

Harry was partially on top of the desk as she has her legs spread wide opened and she was naked. Lucius cock was inside her pussy.

"So tight Harry," Lucius moans out.

"So big Lucius, how can it feel so big?" Harry asked as she moans out.

Lucius pounded into her as the desk was creaking behind them. He was sure if it wasn't for the silencing spell or charms that he had put up, people outside would be able to hear Harry's shouting.

"FUCK MY TIGHT PUSSY, LUCIUS! FUCK IT!" Harry begs as she wanted more.

Lucius obliges as he leans down to suckle on her breast as Harry screamed. The pleasure was too much for her as it had been days she last had sex.

Harry put her hand against Lucius head as he suckles on her breast and pounds into her. "I fucking love your cock, Lucius," she said.

Lucius didn't say anything and before the two knew it, the both of them were coming undone. Harry slumped back tired as she whimpered at the loss of Lucius cock who pulled out.

He leans down again but this time for a kiss. The two kissed as Lucius broke it off and Harry sighed. "Harry, I don't know what got into you, but before you leave, suck my cock," he said licking his lips.

Harry nodded eagerly. She wanted this as much as he wanted to have sex with her. She got off the table slowly and went towards him.

She looks down at the cock that was beginning to hardened right in front of her. She moans as she felt Lucius grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed.

"Severus is really one lucky guy," Lucius mutters as Harry didn't say anything as she slowly knelt down in front of him.

\-------

"Is it ready?" Harry asks excitedly as she stares down at the potion in front of her.

"Just wait for ten minutes, Potter. It's resting," Severus replied as he moans.

Harry looks back at him and pouted. "I want to get pounded by you, Severus," she said as she watches Albus Dumbledore give Severus oral sex.

Severus shouted out as he came inside Albus mouth as he eagerly swallows the cum. Severus sighed in relieved as Albus licks his cock cleaned.

"I know you want to get pounded by me, baby, but if anything goes wrong with that potion, it could be chaotic," Severus explained.

Albus slowly stood up from where he was kneeling in front of Severus. "Do you want to give me oral sex, Harry? So that you're mind wouldn't be in that potion?" Albus suggested.

Harry looks at the potion before turning to look at Severus. "Are you sure it could be ten minutes for resting?" She asked.

"It could be more, it has to be a slightly different color," Severus replied.

"I want to have sex with Professor McGonagall with you," Harry said looking at Albus as his face lit up.

\--------

Severus couldn't take off his eyes off the potion as he wanted to watch the threesome having sex nearby him.

He was feeling left out. He couldn't believe that Minerva had rushed in here after he firecalled her after telling her what Harry wanted to do.

He was sure that Albus by now was pounding into the two women as he switch back and forth. He could hear the both of them shouting and moaning. He sighed in dismay as he continues watching the potion.

\-------

"Oh fuck yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Minerva McGonagall chanted as Albus held onto her hips and pounded her from behind.

She was holding onto the table desperately as Albus was taking her deeper and faster. The sounds of slapping skin could be heard around the room.

Minerva was getting close to having a climax. She needed to cum soon and Albus was acting like a wild beast in heat.

She screamed out as she felt Albus fingers suddenly fingering her pussy as he sped up. Sweat was dribbling down her face and she wanted the both of them to climax.

She heard a shout somewhere and then a moan and knew it wasn't either of them. Albus couldn't stop pounding into her. Pretty soon, the two of them came as Minerva groans in satisfaction as she slumps down against the table.

Minerva sighed in disappointment as she felt Albus take out his cock from inside of her. She felt empty as she heard Albus say to Harry: "Are you ready for the next round, baby? I want you to suck me."

Minerva turns to look as she watches Harry slowly kneeling down. She licks her lips as she watches Harry moved her head.

Across the room, she saw Severus bottling up the potion as it was ready for Harry to take. She slowly gets up from where she was slumped and walks over to where Severus was.

"Minerva?" Severus asked without even looking up from what he was doing.

"Please Severus, I need your cock," Minerva pleaded as she knelt down.

Severus didn't stopped her as he was hard as a rock. He let her do as she pleases and he gasped as soon as she felt Minerva's mouth on his cock.

"Fuck….." Severus mutters as he grips the table before him. He wasn't going to last long and hopefully Minerva knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's like 2 more chapters left for this story? I was going to do something with Blaise and Seamus, but eh, I changed my mind.


	17. Bonus III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes to Severus for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Sorry for the wait. I hope you guys are eager to read the next chapter! Enjoy! :D
> 
> \--------

Draco knew that one day the dark lord would call upon him to have sex with someone that is blood related to him.

Draco stopped in front of the classroom door that was in front of him. He could hear noises within the room and he heard a female scream.

He frowns as he was wondering what was going on in there. Another scream was heard and then a moan was soon followed.

He then knew what was going on inside as he slowly opens the door with a spell. Once inside, he saw his uncle thrusting in and out of a female that he doesn't know.

There was another female beside her who was also laying in wake as she has her legs spread wide opened. Draco was mesmerized as he watches his uncle fucked two hot women.

The first one shouted out as she came and she slumped down tiredly as Severus pulls out making her whimper at the loss.

After he pulls out, Severus then did the same thing to the other one as he puts his hands on her breasts as he pounded inside her pussy.

Draco was getting fidgety as he wanted to pull down his trousers and take out his cock. It was very hot watching your own uncle having sex.

He decided to do it as he watches Severus lean down to suckle on a breast as the woman puts her hand against Severus head to pull him down.

The table was creaking with movement as Draco sighed in relieved as his cock sprang out. He began to stroke his own cock at the same time with Severus pounding as he was oblivious on someone watching them.

Draco wanted to make some noises but he couldn't as he watches the girl's breasts swaying in sync. He knew that Severus was mesmerize with them as he watches the other girl stand up slowly before she made her way behind him.

Severus groans as he felt the other girl hugged him from behind as he felt the breasts pressed up against him.

"I'm coming, Severus, I'm coming!" The girl shouted.

Severus grunted as he and the girl came at the same time. He also heard a muffled moan in the background and knew that it was Draco who had just came as well.

He knew Draco had come inside as he had felt the spells and charms breaking. He also knew it was his godson as he had the habit of coming inside unannounced.

Severus slowly pulls out from the girl as the girl sighed in disappoontment. He looks up from where Draco was standing: "Did you enjoyed the show, Draco?" He asked.

"It was…..enjoyable," Draco replied as the two girls shrieked.

"Bastard!" One of the girls screamed as she uses her wand to put her clothing back.

"I would rephrase that if I were you. The both of you just had sex with a teacher," Severus said calmly.

"You….You're going to expel us, aren't you?" The other girl asked frightened.

"I could, but I wouldn't," Severus said slowly as the two girls sighed in relieved. "The both of you will be serving detention for the whole year every Saturday with me. It will be pleasurable for all of us," Severus added licking his lips.

Both the girls glared at him before storming off past Draco. Draco finally saw their faces and recognizes one of them from Hufflepuff.

Draco shook his head as the door open and closes. "I think you might be getting soft, Uncle Severus," he said.

Severus ignored that statement as he was still naked from his sexual escapade. "You're cock is still leaking," he said as Draco had went towards him.

"I need you're help Uncle Severus. I have a feeling that the dark lord will make me have sex with someone in the family," Draco said.

"The only blood relation you have is you're parents and me," Severus said as he sat down at a chair nearby without any clothing.

Draco gulped at the sight. "I just want to be prepared. Lately he had been getting the other followers have incest sex," he said.

"Well we do have that law, Draco," Severus said frowning slightly. "Are you against it like you're father?" He asked.

"I….I don't know," Draco admitted shrugging as Severus eyebrow raised. "I mean, I don't mind sex but I haven't experience incest yet," he explained.

Severus nodded. "Impale on my cock, Draco. Let's get you ready for whatever task the dark lord may have," he said.

Draco nodded slowly as he took out the rest of his clothing and he slowly went on Severus lap as he held onto his shoulders. 

Severus watches his godson as he slowly impales himself on the cock below him. The two groans in unison as Draco felt the tip inside of him.

He sunk down fully as he was now seated on his uncle's lap and his cock was sheathed inside of him. "Oh fuck," he mutters as he suddenly moans as he felt Severus hand wrap around his cock.

"Move my dragon," Severus said seductively.

Draco nodded slowly as he began to move up and down on him. Small moans escaped him as he bounces and Severus began stroking his cock. 

"Ohhhh fuck, I love this huge fucking dick inside of me! Oh fuck!"

Severus felt a bit pride as he was the one giving his godson pleasure. He drove his cock upward every time Draco bounces up. "Fuck that huge fucking cock, baby. I want to hear your noises," he said as his stroking began to move faster.

"Fuck yes, I fucking love this!" Draco cried out as he rode on Severus cock as if there was no tomorrow. The chair was a bit creaking with Draco's harsh movements against his godfather. "I'm almost coming, Severus!" Draco exclaims as he slams down.

Severus didn't deny it as he too was close on having a climax. "You just love cock, don't you, baby?" Severus asked groaning.

Draco moans and before they knew it, it was Draco who had came as he had cum all over Severus hand. Severus followed after with a grunt as Draco moans as he felt Severus warm cum inside of him.

Draco slumped forward against his godfather as Severus licked his cum on his hand. "Mmm, that's tasty," he said.

"T-That was incredible," Draco replied his breathing was calming down.

"You never had sex with a cock before, Draco?" Severus asked.

"I had, but not this good, Uncle Severus," he replied.

Severus kisses his shoulder. "What's your next class?" He asked.

"Charms," Draco replied with a slight huffed.

"You'll be missing charms," Severus said. "I want to be pounding you against my desk during that time," he said huskily.

"Oh fuck…." Draco moans out.

"And I want to keep fucking you. I don't care about incest and I'm sure you don't either, Draco," Severus said.

Draco nodded eagerly. "Yes Uncle Severus, I want too also," he said licking his lips.

Severus nodded. "We'll arrange a schedule to meet up, but first, get by my desk," he said as Draco nodded and he did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Today's the day I'll watch "Kingsman The Golden Circle!" Hopefully it is as good as the first one that everyone is saying.... :D
> 
> Next chapter should be up soon! Might be the last, not sure. Sorry again for any grammar issues, I have no beta.... :/


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> Happy 1st day of October everyone! Here is the next chapter that you've been waiting for! It's a long chapter also.
> 
> \-------

Severus Snape was fucking Harry Potter on his bed mattress. He couldn't finally believe it. He had finally finished the potion and administered it to Harry.

Harry had her legs spread open as Severus cock was deep inside her pussy. His hands were both on top of Harry's enormous breasts as he squeezes the huge globes every time he thrusts.

Harry didn't mind one bit as she had her mouth opened in pure pleasure. She was moaning and she was sure she was saying 'Severus' in each thrust.

She had her hands gripping the satin bedsheets beneath her, even though she had sex many times, this sex with Severus was the best one.

Severus pounded into her more faster and pretty soon the two had climaxed at the same time. Severus slumped down against Harry as he tries to control his breathing.

"T-That was intense," Harry muttered.

Severus nodded slightly as he sat up and leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips. The two kissed as Severus put one of his hands on top of Harry's breast and squeezed. 

Harry moans as Severus just kept squeezing and squeezing until Harry broke off the kiss. "You keep doing that, I'm going to climax again, Severus," she said lustfully.

"I want you to," Severus replied as he slowly pulls out from Harry who whimpered. He slowly crawls toward the headboard and he arranges himself as he was now sitting down, facing Harry. "Well baby, are you going to get on?" He asked licking his lips.

"Fuck yes," Harry replies as she obliges Severus.

\-------

Severus was mesmerized as he was watching Harry's tits sway every time she bounces up and down on his cock. It was huge, and very soft as soon as Severus stopped her for a moment as he put his face in between the two globes.

Harry groans as she pushes his head more deeper as Severus licks and bites. It was very erotic to have Severus Snape between your breasts. She knew he loved her breasts, what man doesn't?

Harry let go off his head as Severus pulls out and suckle immediately on the nub of her right breast. Harry was panting by the time he switched to the other one.

"S-Severus, stop," Harry weakly says.

Severus did as he looks at her. He was disappointed that he had to stop but didn't want her climaxing yet so soon. "Continue bouncing then baby," he said and he leans back to watch.

Harry nodded as she put her hands on Severus chest and started bouncing slowly first. Severus watches her tits jiggle in front of him and he couldn't help but moan at the sight. 

Harry smirked as she sat up on his cock and she increased her speed. The bed began creaking as Severus grabbed her waist and began to meet up with her every time she goes up.

"You like fucking on my huge cock, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Ahhh! Fuck yes, Severus! Go deeper, faster!" Harry begs as Severus let go off her waist and she bounces with her head thrown back in pleasure.

The two were in sync together. It was Severus who has climaxed first as Harry soon followed afterward. "If only your friends could see you now, Harry," he said panting.

"I wouldn't care," Harry admitted, "as long as I have this cock in me," she said as Severus chuckled.

"I want to eat you out, Harry. Sit on my face as you face toward my cock as you give me oral sex," Severus said.

"Severus?"

"You'll like it," Severus promised as Harry got off his cock making Severus sighed in displeasure.

\--------

The two lovers had sex in different positions. Their last one was anal as Harry was down on all fours and had his arse up.

Severus held onto her hips as he pounded hard into her as one hand slapped and caressed her arse cheek. 

Harry was moaning madly as her breasts sways every time Severus pounded. It was skin-against-skin at the moment and Harry loved it.

"Ah! Oh fuck, Severus, this is fucking good!" Harry cried out as Severus grunted.

The hand that was slapping her moved over to hold onto her hips as the other hand reaches over to grab her tits as he leans forward.

Harry screamed out as she felt Severus go deeper and felt the hand on her breast squeezing it. Severus increases his speed as if Harry couldn't get enough of the pounding.

"Severus, I can't hold on any longer," Harry exclaims as she was panting.

Severus didn't say anything as he increases his speed as if he could any longer. Sweat was already dribbling down on his face.

It was Severus who came first this time as he shot his load inside of her as he slowed down on his pounding as Harry came.

"Oh fuck, Severus," Harry muttered as Severus let go off her breast and the two slumped onto the bed tiredly. "I can't even feel my legs," Harry said as her breathing was rapidly going fast.

"That was the whole point, Harry," Severus said tiredly as he kisses Harry's sweaty back.

"How do we know the potion worked?" Harry asked.

"We'll find out tomorrow," Severus replied.

Harry yawns sleepily but she didn't moved where she was as she wanted Severus cock inside her the whole night. "We should thank the Weasley twins," she said suddenly.

Severus sputtered at the thought. "They won't live it down, Harry," he said.

"What are we going to tell the others tomorrow?" 

"We'll figure it out once tomorrow comes."

\---------

(Month of June).

"Congrats Harry," Hermione said smiling.

"You too," Harry replied as she was holding a diploma in her hand with a smile on her face.

Hermione nodded as the two friends were standing by each other outside from the Great Hall. The graduation was finished as friends and family were pouring out.

"No more Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed happily as soon as he joined them.

The two women laughed. "You just hated potions," Harry replied as Ron grumbled.

"Where's Summer, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"She's…." Harry began as she looked around for Severus and her daughter. "With Severus coming here," she said as she saw them.

Severus arrived and handed their daughter to Harry. "I still can't believe it mate," Ron said shaking his head as he looks at Harry's daughter.

Harry snickered as the Weasley family and Hermione's parents came over. "What are you going to do now, Harry?" Arthur asked.

Harry looks at him as she thought back about the sex she had with him. She fidgeted nervously as Severus eyed her. "Well, I'll be taking care of my daughter. I'm still planning on becoming something in the ministry, and Severus will still be headmaster here for a few years," she said.

Arthur nodded as Severus pulled her aside. "What was that about?" He hissed.

"I'm sorry Severus, I just couldn't help myself," Harry said.

Severus nodded slightly. "We can always invite Arthur at times if Molly is OK with it," he said.

Harry shook her head. "You don't need to, Severus. It will always be a fantasy of mine being with Arthur again. I have you to be with," she said.

Severus smiled as the two father's looked down at their daughter happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> Did you guys like the final chapter? I just finished writing it now and decided to post it up. I don't have any beta to look it over, soccer sorry for any grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Harry Potter story. Yeah, I'm into the Fandom again, especially Harry/Severus.


End file.
